You too?
by ellathepiggyskier
Summary: Bucky and Steve bit have feelings for each other, but neither of them wants to admit it to the other. So they get a bit of help from their friends... Stucky fluff. Pairings are Stucky, Science Bros, and BlackPepper, (Cause everyone's gay!) but those are really really super minor. Barely mentioned. Mostly Stucky.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I haven't done a lot on this site, mostly just writing my racheyna story, so here's some stucky! In case you haven't figured it out yet, most of my ships are gay and not canon. And I think they should definitely be canon! Steve and Bucky! They're both bi in the comic books, why not in the movies? They're perfect! And they've got the shared life experience and everything!**

 **Steve should definitely not be with Sharon. That kiss was ridiculously unnecessary, it annoyed me to pieces. I don't like Sharon. Besides, she's the niece of Peggy! That's just so messed up! Steve just be like, "Oh, I'll just go date my ex's niece, that's not weird at all". He so dumb.**

 **Even though I'm Canadian, I like Capsicle. And STUCKY! It must become canon! Russo brothers, if you read this (which I know you won't but still), MAKE STUCKY CANON! Or I'm coming for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or Stucky would already be canon!**

 **Also, I will probably spell 'definetly' wrong. I probably spelled it wrong just there. I know I spell it wrong, just have no idea how to really spell it! Someone tell me how to spell definetly! Please!**

 **This is just an intro of Bucky, basically. It's pretty short.**

-Line breakedy break-

Bucky POV

Well, apparently I'm back. I'm full Bucky. Or so people tell me. I am still tainted from Hydra, I still have their metal arm, their russian words which I must not think about, and the knowledge of all the terrible things they made me do to people. No matter how much I transform into Bucky, I will never be the man I was before. I am changed, no matter what people tell me. No one accepts this.

No one except for Steve.

Steve is my best friend. He always has been. He knows that I'll never be the same; but he still accepts me, fights for me. I don't understand that man. I'm not sure I want to.

I am haunted by many things right now. I am haunted by Tony Stark's parents, and the knowledge that killed them. I am haunted by the fact that I almost killed Steve, by best ally in a world of enemies. I am haunted by a little girl that I killed once in an alley just to get to her dad. I am haunted by Hydra.

But most of all, I am haunted by Steve.

When we were together, before the war, before he grew two feet taller, I remember I loved him. But not in the way that I should love him; not in the way that means I'd die for him, be there for him, and all that stuff. I'd do that for him, of course; I'd do anything for him. I love him. _That_ way. And that haunts me, because he has no idea. I've never told him. It's the only thing I've ever kept for him. But it's not like me and him could ever happen; even if it was legal, who's to say Steve even likes men?

While I am thinking all of these deep thoughts, I am interrupted. By none other than Rogers himsel!

"Hey Buck, want some coffee?" There it is, that smile that always got me, even before the serum.

"Sure. B-"

"Black, with a touch of sugar, I know, Bucky. I've been friends with you my whole life, do you expect me not to know how you like your coffee? Do you think so lowly of me?" He asks with a joking smile.

I think much higher of you than you know, I think, but don't say. What I do say is: "Okay Steve. Okay." And then for good measure throw in a sarcastic smile, the one that used to make all (or most of, anyway) the ladies bat their eyelashes at me. Okay, this is getting weird. Why can't I just act normal? Oh god, why am I bi?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back. Don't expect me to be so quick every time.**

 **Now this is just a short introduction of Steve, kinda.**

 **STUCKY MUST BE CANON!**

 **I don't own the Avengers, or Stucky would be canon.**

 **With that, I will get on with it.**

Steve POV:

I need some coffee. Tea just doesn't do it for me anymore. Bucky, of course, always liked coffee. He was just one of those people who always had to have a cup of the stuff in their hand, or they'd barely retain function. Anyone besides me would never really see him without it. It's another one of those qualities that just makes him too adorable to bear.

Oh god, did I really just say that?

I guess I need the coffee even more than I thought!

So I go into through the place to get to the kitchen, and on the way, see the very man I'm trying not to think about. Because I'm slightly afraid of what my mind would procure if I let myself think about him.

So I try to smooth it over by offering him coffee, too.

So we walk to the kitchen together. I'm still not used to being taller than him, even though I adjusted pretty quickly to all the space that's now between the ground and my face. I was always the shorter one, and I was always the one that needed taking care of, and I was always a liability. Now it seems that our roles have been reversed, and it's confusing the hell out of me! I always wondered why Bucky stuck with me all those years, when I was practically so weak that the wind could blow me away. And now that it's his turn to be fragile, I can't help but be happy that I can be his shoulder to lean on this time. He's not a liability, though. Never. Never that.

So we get to the kitchen, and then it's slightly awkward, because the coffee machine's really slow.

"How'd ya sleep, Buck?" I ask. He's been having some nightmares, and I wanna make sure he's not still having them and not telling me, because I know I can help.

"I….. I don't want to talk about it." He looks at his feet.

I scrunch up my forehead in worry. "You know they can't hurt you anymore, right, Buck?"

"They weren't hurting me, though. They… They were hurting you." He looks up at me with sparkling eyes. I can't stand that look. It makes me want to go kill whatever's hurting him, makes me want to just hugsquish him and never let go, to shield all the bad thoughts from getting into his brain. I can't bear the thought of Bucky being hurt by me. I know it technically isn't my fault, but if I'd just caught his hand before that bar slipped off… Bad thoughts. Can't change the past. Bucky's here with me _now_ , and I couldn't be happier.

I know I can't act on my impulse, but I do hug him. I know there's nothing I can do about his dreams, I just have to settle for helping him afterwards, helping him realize they aren't real. But damn, he makes it so hard for me not to go insane trying to protect him. I love him.

Yes, I love him. But not the way a friend should. Not in a way he'd be comfortable with, if he knew. I _love_ him. _That_ way. And I would protect him with my life.

But at the same time, I know it can't happen, because it's illegal. Why can't the government just say equal rights for everyone and be done with it? There's nothing wrong with me loving another man. But at the same time, why did it have to be Bucky?

Oh god, why am I bi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back. I guess I don't have as much homework as I thought! Right now I am listening to really super loud ACDC and annoying the hell out of my family. It's great. Good inspiration for writing, though. So yeah.**

 **If I owned the avengers, Stucky would be canon. End of discussion.**

-Look! A potato!-

Bucky POV:

I really love coffee. A lot. A lot a lot a lot. Coffee is one of the only things about this world that I love. You can make it so much faster now! The advantages of the twenty-first century! There's not much else that's great about this time. Unless you count, you know, the internet, life expectancy, chocolate croissants, and peacefulness.

You know, not anything major.

So after Steve lets me go, and I let him go, albeit reluctantly, I drink the coffee Steve made me, and then I drink some more! Did I mention that I love coffee?

There's a lot of reasons I like it. For one, it's caffeine. Caffeine is a must. It's my life juice.

I could go on and on about coffee. But right now I'm with Steve, so that's taking up a significant amount of my brain space. That dude…. Why's he gotta be so, I don't know, great? Like right now I told him I had a dream where he was tortured, and a year ago I almost killed him, and a billion other people, and he's able to forgive me. I don't know if even I'm able to do that yet.

But enough doom and gloom. I was frozen and brainwashed for seventy years; I'm ready to have some fun.

"Hey, Stevie, why don't we go do something?"

"What kind of something do you have in mind?" He asks warily. He sometimes doesn't like my ideas…. knowing him, he might not like this one, but he'll end up having fun, I know it.

"We have to go dancing."

\- Look! An armadillo! -

Steve POV:

No, no, no, no, no, no, n, no, no, no, NO!

I will not go dancing.

I never liked dancing, that's not about to change just because I got two feet taller and gained a hundred pounds. I will not go dancing!

I tell Bucky as much.

"Why not?" He asks with his stupid little adorable puppy dog eyes of his. You would have to be heartless to say no to those! And boy did I try.

"I will not go dancing, Bucky!" I refuse adamantly.

And so it began. The battle of wits. Pretty much the competition of who's the most stubborn. He always wins. Bucky follows me around all day with his puppy dog eyes, and I ignore him. When I went to train in the gym, h's there, watching me, pouting, and I ignore him. When I go and eat lunch, he's there, pouting, and I ignore him. When I go to read a bit in my room that I redecorated to be more of my time, he follows me, and is there, just staring at me, pouting and batting his damn eyelashes, and there I have to draw the line.

"Fine, you stupid person! If you stop following me around with that damn adorable look I'll come dancing with you, if that's even still a thing."

Oh god. What have I done? Did that really just come out of my mouth? I called him adorable….. Okay, I'm done for.

Bucky starts to smile. "Okay, did I hear wrong. or did Steve Rogers, the mighty Captain America, just call me adorable?" He's grinning full on, now, and I know I've given him perfect blackmail material.

"Don't let it get to your head. If you tell Stark I said that, you're dead." I tell him. He's dead anyway. Why, oh why, did I say that?

Looks like I'm going dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I haven't updated in a while. Please don't kill me. I was in Europe for a month and did not have access to a computer. I went hiking in Scotland! It was fun. But I'm back now. So time for more ACDC.**

 **Once again. I don't own this. That would be a dream.**

Bucky POV:

I don't know how I somehow convinced my stiff-as-a-board best friend to come dancing with me. And I Don't even know why I did it! It just happened. The idea popped into my head. And whenever Steve and I get in a stubbornness face-off, I always win. I like to think it's because he's got a soft spot for me, because he's about the most stubborn person I know.

But we're going dancing!

And Steve doesn't know how!

Guess what that means.

I get to teach him.

Muahahahahahahaha! (Also I'm just really flustered that he called me adorable…)

-Look! It's all those tears I cried during Infinity War! *Stares out at the Pacific Ocean* -

I drag my soldier into a room and ask Jarvis to play some songs. I don't know what folks like to listen to these days, who knows, music might've gone to hell, so I ask him to play something from the forties. It still astonishes me that Steve hasn't danced one bit since he got out of the ice. We'll keep it simple because of that.

So I take his hand and pull him to the middle of the room. I don't know how to demonstrate the male part without the female part…. Hmm. I got an idea. This may be trickier and more awkward than I'd originally imagined.

"So I'll just show you the dude part for now, okay, Stevie?" And I step a couple of times in the pattern, holding some ghost girl in my arms. I might possibly be imagining steve in them. But that's later.

Steve stares at me, obviously trying to memorize the movements. I burn under his stare and hope he doesn't notice.

Then I stop and ask him to try to repeat what I'd been doing, with me acting as the girl.

"So you put this hand here, on the waist." I take his hand and set it on my side.

"And I put my hands here, on your shoulders. Pretend I'm a girl, okay?" This is really awkward.

"Bucky, do I really have to learn how to dance? I can just come with you." Stevie asks, looking uncertain about this whole thing. Can't blame him, can't say I'm not experiencing a lot of emotions from this experience either. But I want him to dance and have fun!

"Of course you have to learn! You never learned before, I am going to make sure you learn to dance if it is the last thing I do." He still has his hands on my waist, and it's almost as distracting as those eyes staring down at me.

Okay, okay, okay. Hold on. Why am I so mushy about this? So I'm in love with him. Oh no. It's not unlike a lot of the affairs I've had with some women before. But it's true that with those women, it never felt…. Well, real. I felt like an actor. I don't want to feel like an actor! But at the same time, I know that on the fact that I was queer alone that Steve wouldn't accept me anymore. Let alone the fact that I'm totally completely in love with him. That would really freak him out. And if there's one thing I want, it's for us to be friends. And for him to be happy.

I'm making myself barf right now. Ugh. Sentiment.

"Bucky! Buck!"

I come back to the present, seeing that Stevie is looking slightly concerned. That's when I realize that I've been reflecting on that for a really long time and that Steve had probably said my name a couple of times. That was probably really weird for him!

I don't even know whether people still dance like this! Why can't there just be a recap course for people who had been absent from the world for seventy years? Ugh. People these days. So inconsiderate. I mean, dancing, for all I know, could now be where you pretend to whip someone and then wave. That would be totally bizarro.

Anyway. After my really odd train of thought, I look up (that's right, up!) at Steve and continue dancing. We rock side to side a little, then do some other genres of dance that I know from the forties, just in case. Totally not because I want to be with him for a couple extra hours. Nope!

But then I think there's no postponing it any longer, and I have to end our little dancing session. It had been really awkward most of the time, but after a while, I could feel that he'd gotten the hang of it.

But I still don't want to leave him! So of course, I do the awkward thing.

"Hey Stevie, wanna take a walk? I haven't checked out all of future-town! I wanna see it!" I ask.

"Yeah, all right," my Stevie says, and his face brightens a bit. Phew. For a second I thought that he would say no.

So we get our shoes on. Neither of us ever like wearing shoes, so we'd been barefoot all day. And we left.

"Buck, there's a park in the middle of town, want to go there? We can get lunch there, I know a place." Steve asks. And who am I to say no to the puppy himself?

"Sure!" I reply, grinning stupidly.

We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! Yay.

We walk, and on the way Stevie tells me about all the stuff he's been catching up on. There's Star Wars, in which there's someone who apparently looks exactly like Fury with two eyes, global warming, and a bunch of political stuff, like how black people and women can vote (which is great, I never understood why they couldn't, stupid white men in charge), and some orange cheeto thing. Neither of us know what's up with that. And I tell him a bit about what I'm thinking about the world today. Then we get to the park.

It's a nice day out, overcast, and cool, but there's to many people there for it to be an ordinary day. Steve gives me a confused look , and we go and check it out.

Look, it's a wedding! Cool! There's the groom, standing on the grass. Not in a church, that's a new one. So logically, we look for the bride. The song;s playing, she's got to be coming sometime soon.

And then I see it.

Another groom?!

Steve and I look at each other. Is this real? Is homosexual marriage legal now?

Oh my god oh my god on my god oh my god oh my god! This is great! This must mean that being queer is legal now! This is my dream come true! How come Steve didn't tell me about this? I look over at him.

Oh. I guess he didn't know. That'd explain it.

Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

We walk away, not wanting to cause a scene. Then we both start yammering excitedly about it.

"They're getting married -"

"They're two men -"

"It's legal -"

"Can't believe -"

"Oh my god!" We both finish finally.

I am so excited. Does this mean I can be me? And Stevie doesn't look disgusted at all! He look happy! That must mean that he's accepting!

No need for him to know right this second, though.

Exhilarated by this discovery, Stevie and I pass the next couple hours with silly grins plastered to our faces. And when we get home, well, no one needs to know that it never left my face, even in sleep.

-Yay! That's it.-


End file.
